Opinions
by sincerely-jessy
Summary: Kurt is at Sugar's Farewell Graduation Party, but is having a miserable time. When things take a turn for the worst, he finds himself seeking guidance from someone very unqualified. "Shhh, Puckerman, I am trying to confide in you here." One-shot.


Kurt Hummel stood in the middle of Sugar's Farewell Party for the seniors. It was a night they all had been planning for months. Kurt went through three different versions of the outfit he ended up wearing, and it took him even longer to plan what Blaine would wear. After all, he wouldn't dare clash with his date.

His date that was nowhere to be found at the moment. The music was deafening, there were too many bodies moving around, and he felt as if his skin was actually melting. Would it kill them to have air conditioning?

Not to mention the fact that he saw no one he actually knew. He figured Rachel and Finn had ditched to go make out or whatever it was normal couples did. He spotted Mike a few yards away, chugging away at some amber coloured liquid through a funnel.

_Good for Mike, _he thought absent-mindedly, scanning the crowd for his boyfriend.

Finally he spotted Blaine, chatting up some slim figure.

But not just _any _figure.

It was Sebastian Smythe.

He watched in absolute awe as the two exchanged whispers for a few moments, shot sly looks at each other, and left the dance hall together.

His heart plummeted. Feeling weary and just about ready to go home; he started to push through the crowd to find a way to the exit.

He felt unshed tears begin to build up in his eyes and admonished himself for it.

_Don't let them see you cry, _he thought, _you're fine. You're gonna be just fine._

His almost tears made everything blurry, so he couldn't help it when he collided into a few people.

"Hey, genius, will you watch where you're-" Puck started angrily as his drink was bumped out of his hand, but he stopped abruptly once he realized it was Kurt, "Hey, what's up?"

Kurt began to blink rapidly, trying to disguise the fact that he was about to cry. Puck noticed.

"Seriously, man. Are you okay?" he said, stepping closer to him to hear him over the loud music.

"I'm fine." Kurt replied, putting on his most winning smile.

"Cool…so do you like the party?" Puck asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, stop pestering me, I'm not fine!" Kurt admitted dramatically.

The jock stared back in a confused manner at the countertenor, "But I wasn't pestering you…I didn't even _say _anything, dude."

"Shhhh Puckerman, I am trying to confide in you here."

Kurt could not believe this was happening. He would much rather be talking to Mercedes or someone he was close to about this issue, but she was lost in the throng of people.

So instead he was talking about his flawed love life with the one and only Noah Puckerman. He could barf.

"Okay. Go ahead." Puck prompted, grabbing a seat at one of the tables and motioning for Kurt to join him.

"Well…I know you're the last person who wants to hear about my problems," Kurt started reluctantly.

"True. Continue."

Kurt stared at him pointedly, "Do you want to hear about what happened or not?"

Puck laughed as if sharing a joke with himself, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I try to listen, but I end up getting bored."

Ignoring that obvious quip, Kurt continued his narrative, "I saw Blaine leave with Sebastian! Can you believe it? That guy is the reason he was in the hospital! Nothing on Gaga's green earth could give a proper explanation as to why he would want to be with him."

Amused at Kurt's indignant look, he decided to contribute to Kurt's disdain, "Oh, that guy! I always knew Blaine secretly liked him."

Kurt's form collapsed, shoulders sagging and face finding way to palm, "Oh my god, Puckerman," he muttered, face covered "You're right. You're absolutely right. My boyfriend is doing the dirty with…with that _meerkat_."

Puck realized that his joke had been taken quite literally and began to retract it, "Kurt, let's get real. Blaine doesn't seem like that type of dude, man. He's real honest, you know what I mean?"

"Then why were they together? They're supposed to _hate _each other." Kurt retorted, sinking further down into his chair. This was _not _happening to him.

"Maybe they just…okay, they probably met up for a quickie." Puck tossed out heartlessly.

The sound that came out of Kurt's mouth then was not human, as he collapsed completely, face planting onto the table surface and not even caring.

"My life is over." he mumbled, "Just shoot me. Please. I have no reason to live."

All joking aside, this kind of talk upset Puck. He didn't care how dramatic the fairy princess was used to being; he still didn't like hearing people talk like that.

"Shut up, will you? So what if Blaine found another fine piece of ass? You got us; you're friends."

Kurt stared at Puck, shocked.

"We're friends? Since when do you care about me?" Kurt questioned.

"Of course I care about you! You're a great girl and…" he started.

Kurt began to push his chair out, preparing to get up from the table. Of course. Puck had wanted to hear about his problems for the sole purpose of mocking him. Figures. People like him were nothing but careless jerks. In a few months he'd be away from Lima. Away from the cheaters and the bullies. He'd leave the harsh reality behind, and trade it in for a life on the stage.

"Just kidding!" Puck said defensively.

"How funny of you." Kurt remarked, rolling his eyes.

"I was kidding, Kurt." he repeated, voice more genuine.

"All these years and you still have an impeccable sense of humour."

Puck responded to that with his most dashing smile. Sighing, Kurt pulled out a chair and sat back down.

"So why aren't you currently hooking up with some girl? That's what people like you do, right?" Kurt asked.

"Now, Kurt, that's a very bigoted point of view. Just because I'm hot stuff doesn't mean-"

"You already have, haven't you?" Kurt interjected.

The sultry look on Puck's face saying it all, Kurt was just about ready to gag.

"You're disgusting." he said, nose wrinkling in disdain.

"It's called being a warm-blooded male, Kurt. It's not my fault you're different from the rest of us. I can't even really blame Blaine for…" he stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say.

It took Kurt a while, but he pieced two and two together. Puck was trying to seriously use Kurt being a prude as justification for Blaine cheating on him. Coming from a former cheater, it shouldn't have been that shocking; but coming from someone who had claimed to be his friend a few moments before, it was.

"Are you trying to say-" he started off, practically huffing with anger.

"Yes, I am. You're sexually boring, Kurt." Puck said, and when Kurt stared back at him blank faced he elaborated, "Virgin Mary? The Ice King? One-trick Pony?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Kurt said loudly, causing the table next at them to glower at him, "That's enough. I get it."

Seeing he was actually upsetting Kurt, he quickly backtracked, "Look man, all I'm saying is that if you want Blaine back you know what you need to work on."

"I'm not going to change myself for him!" Kurt yelled suddenly, going from sad to very, very angry, "Do you know how many times I've realized that changing who I am would make my life so much easier? But I haven't! And that's because I love myself for who I am and if he can't then…well…_screw him._"

"If you did you wouldn't be in this situation…" Puck said, but then caught Kurt's bitch glare and quickly changed tactics, "I mean, that's the spirit! Dump his sorry ass!"

"It's settled." Kurt said, feeling empowered, "I am no longer dating Blaine Anderson."

"You, my friend," Puck said, pouring the rest of his alcoholic drink into Kurt's cup, "Are now a man."

Feeling on top of the world, Kurt took a swig from his glass, smashing it down on the table. The liquid burned on the way down, but it was a good kind of burn.

"I feel kind of relieved. Who needs him? Because I sure don't!" he exclaimed, "Besides…"

Kurt took this as his cue to start sobbing violently into Puck's proffered sleeve. Alarmed, Puck awkwardly began to pat Kurt's product ridden locks.

"Uh-are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt lifted his head, eyes rimmed in the color red and looking puffy, "All I wanted to do was be with Blaine for the rest of my life. And sing duets together and take cute photos," he began to dab at his eyes with Puck's sleeve, "IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

Not sure what answer was the right answer, Puck remained silent.

"You're far better off without him, trust me." he decided to say.

Stopping his dramatics for a brief moment, Kurt looked up at Puck with genuine gratitude, "Thank you. For being here."

"No problem. You're my friend's younger brother. It's my job to look out for you."

"Older." Kurt corrected, wiping his face and fixing his hair which was now flattened on one side, "I'm sorry. I'm ruining this party for you. It's just…I guess I'm just nothing without him, you know?" This statement filled Puck up with rage. It was wrong on so many levels.

"Shut up, will you? That's not the Kurt Hummel I know! Since when did he _need _anybody? He is the most independent; strong; and confident person I know." Puck said, getting up from the chair and pulling Kurt up with his arm.

"Noah…" Kurt started warily, but he was determined.

"No! You're going to stop sitting on your sorry ass and you're going to have fun tonight, understand?"

Kurt mumbled something inhuman which caused Puck to shove him and repeat his question, "_Right_?"

"Why do you care so much? What happened to throwing me in dumpsters?" Kurt asked, out of the blue. It was the underlying question the whole time; the one just under his skin; itching.

Puck looked down, ashamed, "I did that because I was jealous of you, Kurt. You were so unique and talented and smart and well, I guess it got me mad. You had so much promise and then there were losers like me that are guaranteed to end up dead, or in jail."

Kurt looked at Puck in concentration for a brief moment, and for the first time Puck felt himself shrink back under his scrutinizing gaze. Usually, he didn't care what people thought of him. But there was something about _his _gaze that made him nervous.

"You can't honestly believe that…" Kurt remarked.

"Of course I believe it! I'm a mess, Hummel! I can't be a good father to Beth! I'm flunking Geography, I have no community service to speak of, and I have the kind of record that would make most people cringe." he said.

"I think you'll be a great dad. You've given me great advice, And, well, I'm very familiar with your record, and I'm not cringing." Kurt reminded him.

"That's because you're an idiot or something."

"No, it's because I don't believe in labeling people. I'd never judge someone using what society says they should be." he leaned closer upon finishing his statement, "I can formulate opinions for myself."

Puck looked at Kurt. And he wasn't sure whether the lighting had changed or whether he had become intoxicated, but Kurt looked different to him. He couldn't pinpoint in what way.

"You know, Hummel, you're alright." he said reluctantly.

"You're not so bad yourself, Puckerman." Kurt said back, teasingly.

"Let's not sit here like bums. Wanna go dance?" After Kurt gave him a shocked look he quickly edited his statement, "No homo."

Laughing, Kurt replied, "What the hell have I got to lose?"

And so the two of them went out into the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. At first they attracted no attention but then people began to notice. Sooner rather than later, everyone surrounding them began to stare.

But it didn't faze the two of them. Because the only opinion that mattered at that moment was the opinion of the person across from them.

"Oh god, you're killing my rep, Noah." Kurt said jokingly, referring to the people staring at them.

"You'll live." Puck replied, smiling.

And not a single damn was given that day by either of them. Because they were just two glee club members, now friends, and they could dance together if they wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is the first thing I've written for Glee, but the idea hit me full force and I couldn't say no. I've actually gotten a series of ideas for Glee fics, so that might be in the near future.

Hope you enjoyed the story. I love these two characters (they're my top three, the third being Quinn) to death and although they do not interact much on the show, if they did I believe it would go a little bit like this.

Love always,

Jess


End file.
